Aveugle
by arwenisflawless
Summary: Blaine, Jo and Nick have been best friends for years, they have all been victims of bullying for being different. Nick was a typical nerd, Jo was a tomboy and Blaine was blind. They were a mismatched trio but all as nerdy as each other. Kurt meets them at the library and soon the three friends add another to the group. Hopefully the story is better than the summary (Mainly Klaine).
1. 1

Kurt heaved a sigh as Miss. Amber went over the rules of conjugating a regular verb, again. Under his breath the boy muttered, "Ils sont completement débiles**,"** And rested his head on his folded arms.

The teacher must have heard because she smirked a bit and scurried over to her desk, "One moment class." She announced and a few moments later a slip was being handed to Kurt, allowing him to skip class - 'skip slip' students at McKinley tended to call it. Miss. Amber gave the blue eyed boy a wink and he rushed out of class heading to the library with a bright smile.

* * *

Blaine was tapping his fingers on the table to a nameless tune as his friends were arguing about Benedict Cumberbatch's portrayal of Sherlock and whether he was really a sociopath or not. The short boy sat between them, staring at nothing and smiling contently.

"-but he obviously cares about a lot of things and people, which is most definitely not regular sociopathic tendencies!" Nick argued. He was a larger boy with crazy, curly, black hair - much like Blaine's - big, brown eyes and faded freckles scattered around his face. He could always be caught wearing a geeky shirt with some sort of reference, loose, torn jeans and of course a simple pair of black converse.

His second home was their local comic book store and his parents were so rich they had hundred dollar bills coming out of their ears; he was a complete mummy's boy and consequently an easy target for pathetic bullies.

"But he doesn't really show that he cares about him does he? He doesn't understand or show basic human behaviour and attitude which is the literal definition of a god damn sociopath!" Jo argued straight back. Jo's given name was Annabelle – which her parents still called her – but she detested that name so Blaine and Nick called her Jo. With short blonde hair and blue eyes and clear skin she really was a beauty and also a tomboy by definition, she was self proclaimed 'one of the guys'.

Jo was slim, had tan skin but was always wearing loose pants and hoodies or tees all bought from the men's section of stores, this caused her to constantly be ridiculed and questioned over her sexuality, she refused to ever give Neanderthals the satisfaction but had told Nick and Blaine she was gay a while ago. They accepted the information without a blink of an eye and Blaine came out to Nick and Jo a day later having been given the courage from Jo's confession.

* * *

Kurt entered the library and signed in before taking a seat at a table by his lonesome; he heard their constant hum of chatter but couldn't quite make out what they were saying until a rather loud exclamation of, "SHERLOCK IS IN LOVE WITH JOHN OKAY!" came from the table in the corner.

Kurt giggled a bit and looked over to see a small boy blush and put his face in his hands, along with the only girl in the trio leaned over the table to scold and hit the boy who evidently made the exclamation, said boy hit her back but was also blushing bright red and mouthed an apology to the librarian giving them a stern look.

The shortest boy lifted his head from his hands and also hit the boy playfully on his arm and muttered, "Dude, not cool," with a small chuckle.

"Sorry okay." The boy replied raising his hands to admit to the wrongdoing, "Doesn't make the statement any less true," he muttered, folding his arms over his chest like an indignant child causing the blond to point a finger at him and narrow her eyes playfully warning the boy, making him snicker and shake his head.

Kurt looked around and saw the library was fairly empty, he stood and slowly approached the table. Jo was the first to notice him, she frowned lightly leading Nick to follow her line of sight, when he saw the boy drawing near the table his eyebrows also furrowed. Hitting Jo's arm - this time to get her attention – he softly whispered, "Who's that?" slightly tilting his head to the side toward the boy Jo only shrugged in response.

"Wait guys, what?" Blaine asked confused, Kurt noticed this and frowned slightly himself in confusion but it was gone as he reached table and smiled.

"I – uh heard your little confession there and just – just wanted to urm... introduce myself?" Kurt stumbled out, missing the way Blaine slightly jumped at his voice leading to Jo softly squeezing his hand letting him know there wasn't any danger.

Nick was the first to smile and hold his hand out, "Nick," He said shortly raising his hand to shake Kurt took it and turned to the girl with raised eyebrows and his hand hanging in the air. "That's Jo." Nick said awkwardly as she just stared at his hand with almost disgust causing him to drop it.

"I'm Blaine." Said boy proclaimed with a wide smile, Kurt lifted his hand again but Blaine's also just stared at his hand making Jo snigger, Blaine frowned at the sound. Kurt once again dropped his hand and his smile significantly faltered.

"Would you guys mind if I - uh joined you?" Kurt asked with a hopeful smile.

Two 'no's and a 'yes' were said in reply, and Jo dropped her head slightly in shame. "Sit down," Nick said politely with a smile and small gesture to the chair beside him.

"So what do you like to watch?" Nick asked, closing his Geography book for now and Blaine rested his chin on his hand.

"Well, Doctor Who, Supernatural, Torchwood, Spartacus," these answers caused Nick to perk up, "Urhm.. Next Top Model, Project Runway," The boy muttered with a blush but Blaine smiled and nodded, silently telling him to continue. "Oh! And Sherlock of course.. But I must say Sherlock is definitely not in love with John, he doesn't love anyone or anything for that matter!" Kurt exclaimed to Nick.

"I told you." Jo suddenly interjected with a smirk, maybe Kurt wasn't as bad as she judged. Kurt smiled at her and turned back to Nick waiting for a response. Just like that, with Jo's approval, Kurt became almost part of their group the heated discussion over Sherlock continuing, now his sexuality also being argued over.

They finally started to pack away when the bell rang for next period, Jo and Nick went over to the librarian to take out some books and so Kurt turned to Blaine, trying not to think about how completely stunning the boy was. "So what do you have now?" He asked with a smile, Blaine had kept mainly quiet throughout their discussion.

"Uhm – I think we all have lunch.." Blaine said with a small smile, making sure he had everything and his bag was zipped up before he tugged it on his back. Blaine bent over to reach for something on the ground and Kurt tried not to check him out, he tried so hard.

"Checking out Blainey boy here are we Kurt?" Jo asked with a smirk as she approached the table, Kurt jumped, blushing and Blaine stood up his face also now turning a beetroot red. Kurt started to stumble over incoherent words as he shook his head and turned to Blaine with an apologetic look on his face.

Blaine was still blushing and now gripping his cane in his hand tightly as he felt Kurt's presence closer to him, Kurt noticed the metal stick in his hand and something clicked in his head.

"Oh." Kurt muttered quietly.

**A/N: So yeah, that's a thing I made.. Definitely continuing, let me know if you liked it or if you hated it, tell me why you hated it or liked it, I like to hear your guys' opinions:)**

**_Ils sont completement débiles. - They are all imbeciles._ I think, forgive me if it's wrong, I just study French at school.**

**I'll try and update Tuesdays, Thursdays and Sundays because I really like this story and want to try and keep up with it.**

**Please do try and favourite, follow and review if you liked it. **

**A review to me is like an unexpected on-screen Klaine make out session, LOVE YOU ALL.**


	2. 2

"Problem, Kurt?" Jo asked with raised eyebrows, "No-No! – No..." Kurt stuttered out with wide eyes, shaking his head frantically.

Blaine dropped his head and tried to hide his cane slightly, "I- it's – I don't care..." Kurt mumbled, his right hand rubbing up and down his upper left arm.

Nick came back with a smile but instantly noticed he tension, "What's up guys?" He asked with a frown.

"Kurt here seems to have a problem with Blaine being bli-" Jo started, stepping to Blaine's side and wrapping her arm around him.

"I never said that!" Kurt exclaimed with wide eyes, shaking his head still slightly. Nick narrowed his eyes slightly at the brown haired boy and slowly stepped closer to Jo and Blaine.

"I don't- don't care, I'm not like that – I – it was just – I was just taken off guard!" Kurt stumbled over his words, heat rising on his face.

"It's fine." Blaine spoke, lifting his head and Kurt wondered why he didn't realise before... He was just having such a good time and it's the most fun he's had in a while.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like that." Kurt said quietly, his voice cracking causing Blaine to sigh and shake his head, he took a step towards Kurt and reached out his hand, he found Kurt's arm, missing the way Kurt's breathing hitched, "Really, it's okay don't worry about it," the beautiful boy said and Kurt's heart melted.

Blaine smiled widely and stood back, "Do you have lunch now also?" The short boy asked.

Kurt nodded with a smile still staring at Blaine, he didn't realise what he was doing until Jo gave him a weird look, "Oh! Yeaah – yeah, yes I do," he said, the red on his cheeks seeming to be a constant addition.

Jo rolled her eyes and shook her head; taking Nick's arm she began to exit the library, "Come on love birds!" She called out behind her, signalling to Kurt to hold out his arm, Blaine latched onto it immediately with a smile. He mainly knew his way around school and had his cane but liked to have someone there just to ensure he doesn't get lost.

* * *

"I'm just gonna to pop to the restroom." Kurt said with a smile he led Blaine to Jo and the boy took her arm. Blaine waited a moment before turning to Jo almost frantically, his triangular eyebrows raised to his hairline, "Do I look ok?" He asked, raising his hands to his hair, uselessly smoothing it down.

Nick turned back from where he was putting food on his tray and smirked at Jo, the latter female heaved a sigh and shoved a tray into Blaine's hands that were now tucking in his button up, "Yes Blaine, you look fine," she told the boy in an exasperated tone before heading towards the food with a wide smile.

Blaine huffed and set his tray down, letting Jo put the food on his plate as he informed the girl what he wanted (Nick and Jo took turns doing this, both apparently not able to go without food for longer than 3 hours). "Bu-but really, do I look fine?" Blaine mumbled his voice barely a whisper and a bright red blush high on his cheeks, Jo found it almost endearing.

"You look great, and oh lover boy's making his way over right now. See you!" She rushed out before ditching Blaine and moving to sit down with Nick.

Kurt arrived at Blaine's side and the latter boy gave him a small smile, "mmm, smells good," Kurt said with a chuckle Blaine shook his head at his ridiculousness. It was canteen food, nothing about it was good - and with Blaine's heightened sense of smell, he would know.

Sitting next to Blaine and opposite Jo and Nick who were animatedly talking about some superhero, Kurt felt content. He's never had this, a stunningly gorgeous boy with a beautiful smile to sit next to, two friends who were just as nerdy as he tried – and failed – not to be, it was perfect.

"So Kurt, what are you doing after school?" Jo asked, breaking the silence between Kurt and Blaine. "Nothing really, why do you ask?" Kurt replied suspiciously.

"Me, Nick and Blaine were thinking of going to this cool place down in Ottawa it's-" Jo was cut off by an overly excited Blaine who grabbed Kurt's arm in the heat of it, "It's this super awesome place where they sell Braille comic books and – and occasionally they play typical superhero movies but like- they have audio description!" Blaine rambled on eagerly, his face occupied by a face splitting grin, causing Kurt and the rest of the table to also beam at the excited boy

"Yeah, sounds cool..." Kurt trailed off with what he hoped was a convincing grin to Nick and Jo, but they both frowned.

"It's alright if you don't wanna go dude." Nick said with a shrug but Kurt saw Blaine's face fall and he couldn't turn down that face (he's like a puppy, it's really not fair).

"I do!" Kurt ensured, his acting skills coming into play, Kurt quickly texted his dad to let him know his plans and the man simply replied with 'ok that's fine, be safe' and then he tucked away his phone, Blaine simpered and the conversation flowed from there.

**A/N: So, 'awesome' comic book store time next chapter, I dunno. **

**Once again, let me know if you liked. I sometimes think I make things move too fast, let me know if I do that please, I really don't enjoy reading fan fiction that moves too quickly. I bring it up referring to the beginning to the start of the chapter, wondering if it was a bit over the top. **

**But other than that thank you to all the follows and favourites and big thank you to '**Azaelia67**' and ****'**Joan the demigod wizard**' for reviewing:)**

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try and make the next a lot longer! **

**A review to me is like finding a good Klaine, smut fic, LOVE YOU ALL.**


	3. 3

Kurt was approached by Jo after his last lesson of the day and he followed her to an old beat up car, by which Blaine and Nick were standing making small talk, "Come on, stop staring," Joe muttered, placing her hand at the bottom of his back and pushing slightly.

"I wasn't-" Kurt began, "Oh don't even try that, anyway, my car doesn't like the attention." Joe murmured with a cheeky smirk and wink in Kurt's direction. Kurt's rosy red cheeks made another appearance as he narrowed his eyes and playfully slapped Jo's arm to which she pouted.

"Kurt!" Blaine announced before the boy had made his arrival known, "How did you know?" Kurt asked curiously but not at all in a harsh manner.

"I could smell your colo-" Blaine began t blush and didn't finish his sentence as he turned away to hide his pink cheeks that matched Kurt's, these boys were bloody incapable of being around each other and not blushing.

Jo and Nick snickered at Blaine's confession but no one made any further comments about it, the small moment of silence was interrupted by Nick's voice calling; "Shotgun!" as he went to open the door as soon as Jo unlocked the car.

Squeezed in the back of the car Blaine and Kurt were sat in an uncomfortable silence, Jo had a lot of junk in her car that was taking up one chair and forcing the two boys close to each other. Blaine's whole body was tingling with the sensation of being so close to another boy and Kurt was experiencing similar feelings.

"How are you boys doing in the back?" Jo called out amusedly, looking at her rear-view mirror with her usual smirk.

"Shut up." Blaine grumbled as he stared out the window with a frown, his insides tingling strangely. Kurt jumped as Blaine placed his hand on the brown haired boy's thigh by accident, it was gone in a second but Kurt was left breathing heavily and the boy next to him was now sporting rather large, scared looking eyes.

As soon as the car was stationary and the engine stopped Blaine had unbuckled his seat and was out of the car, blink and you'd have missed it. Kurt followed slowly, his mood dampened though he couldn't help but smile slightly at Blaine's ecstatic expression.

Blaine jogged up to the sign post that was just before the pathway leading to the 'awesome store' and he ran his fingers over it a smile twitching at his lips. Kurt realised then there was no written name on the store front until; "Le librairie de bandes dessinées pour les aveugles," Blaine whispered to himself with a grin, "come on guys!" The curly haired boy exclaimed before cautiously but steadily pacing toward the store.

Kurt was shocked as Blaine spoke in French; he frowned as he thought surely the sign wouldn't be in a foreign language... Maybe he'd question him about it later but for now he'd try to calm down because damn that boy made the language sound so sexy, the accent just rolling off his tongue- "Dude..." Jo said awkwardly, patting his shoulder and giving him a strange look.

When Kurt entered the store, Blaine was already up at the cashier talking animatedly and paying for a few comics, Kurt noticed the shop was fairly simple which was strange for a comic book store. Well it was for the blind his mind argued with him and rolled his eyes, of course.

Running his fingers along the stacks of thicker than normal comic books in awe Kurt wandered what it must be like to have to just drive further than normal to buy a few comics, to have to only listen to movies, with audio description. He sighed heavily and turned back to Blaine because it didn't really matter all that much, the boy seemed happy and well... he was alive, there's not much more to say.

"You guys, oh my God they finally got Kick Ass 2 in, I've been positively _dying _to read this for so long!" Blaine almost squealed, his fingers already working over the Braille.

"You know we could have just read it to you idiot." Jo muttered shaking her head in disapproval, Blaine lifted his head in her general direction and narrowed his eyes, "It's not the _same,_" Blaine whined, he continued; "you know that."

Kurt explored the shop a bit more and discovered a corner with TV and bean bags laid out around the screen; he assumed this was where the audio descriptive movies were played.

"This is cool..." He mentioned to Blaine who was still reading the Kick Ass 2 comic but the boy looked up to acknowledge Kurt, "I know right, it's probably not as cool to you as me but it makes me happy that you came. Nick and Jo they just come here because they can talk comics with people. You don't seem like a comic book kind of guy." Blaine mentioned with a smirk.

Kurt flushed and covered his face with his hands, "God even a blind guy can tell... literally." Kurt mumbled before gasping and covering his mouth, he stared at Blaine but found him bursting into laughter which lead Kurt to bit his lip to stop his grin from widening.

"I'm sorry I -" He said quietly, but Blaine interrupted him placing his hand on Kurt's upper arm – _god this man is way too affectionate,_ thought Kurt. "It's really quite alright Kurt I hate people stepping on egg shells around me, it get incredibly tedious being pitied all your life." Blaine voiced, there was an underlying melancholy tone but he was still positively beaming.

Kurt nodded, once again the fact that Blaine was blind slipping his mind. "I – sorry – yeah, it's-" Kurt stumbled over his words before taking a deep, calming breath and continuing; "do you come here a lot?" He finally managed to ask.

Blaine nodded, "well as much as I can, when either Jo or Nick are around to drive me." Blaine said with a shrug, his fingers gliding over the wall to his right and he smiled, "how do you feel like watching the 1989 version –the best version if I might add- of Batman with me here on Friday?" Blaine asked timidly.

"Yeah! – I mean, yeah yes, that'd be grea-good- good!" Kurt stammered out the words once again with a shy smile.

"Maybe- maybe I could teach you a bit of Braille?" Blaine suggested, his head tilted to the side slightly like a confused puppy.

"Of course, I love learning new languages! Well I know it's not a different language... Well it sort of is it's-" Kurt sighed and dropped his head, "I'm terrible at this, I'm rambling again." He muttered, with an almost self deprecating, light chuckle.

"Kurt really it's fine, I think it's cute even." The painfully obvious more confident of the two declared, that stupid face splitting grin appearing again and making Kurt's heart melt all over again when it was accompanied by a compliment from the blind boy.

"So, how come you spoke French back there?" Kurt inquired, flopping down on a beanbag Blaine following shortly after a bit more cautiously.

"I – I was actually born in France..." Blaine uttered, lifting his head before continuing; "it's weird because my mum, she's Filipino, and my dad is Irish but I was born in France and now I live in America..." Blaine explained with a small shrug.

"I think that's really cool actually... My mum was born in Ohio, so is my dad and so was I. Not as exotic or exciting as your background I must say." Kurt lightly teased the smaller boy making his shake his head.

* * *

Blaine closed his eye as they rolled to the back of his head, "God this is so good Kurt," he moaned, covering his mouth as he spoke.

"My mum died when I was 8, Blaine, and my dad has what I call: 'mechanic's hands'. When mum left, he could barely cook toast." Kurt scoffed, taking his own bite of the chicken curry wraps he'd prepared.

Two days had passed since Kurt met Blaine, Jo and Nick, the latter two were currently playing xbox in Jo's living room and Kurt had offered to make a snack, Blaine automatically joining him. He liked Kurt a lot more than he'd like to maybe admit, and with his heightened senses cooking was an enjoyable task to witness for Blaine. Oh, and the fact he couldn't exactly play video games.

"-But I'm glad you enjoy good food." Kurt said cheekily beginning to clean up.

"I'm sorry about your mum..." Blaine mumbled, trailing off with no knowledge of what to say.

"Really it's fine Blaine, It happened a while ago and well Carole's here now, of course she'll never replace my mum but it's nice to have a – a motherly figure around." Kurt replied not wanting Blaine to feel uncomfortable.

Blaine nodded and took another bite of his wrap and started to day dream, the two falling into a comfortable silence.

"Batman tonight... You excited?" Blaine asked with a smile once Kurt had finished cleaning.

Kurt hummed and sat down next to Blaine, really loving the fact he could stare at this boy when h liked and he'd be blissfully unaware. Of course there were the occasional times when Blaine would notice Kurt's silence and question it with a smirk.

"Are you really?" Blaine questioned further with a slight frown.

"Of course I am, just a bit nervous. I've never watched a movie with audio description before – how do you hear the dialogue?" Kurt queried.

"You'll be fine, you could maybe close your eyes for the whole movie and experience it like me and-and most of the other people there. It might help you sort of- understand it more." Blaine replied with a comforting smile to which Kurt smiled also and patted Blaine on the shoulder lightly.

**I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING BUT HATE DITCHING STORIES, NOT THAT THERE'S MANY READERS... But it's not fair to you guys who are reading, sorry if you don't enjoy it but I'm trying to keep it up:) Some angst next chapter?**

**A review to me is like Sebandler becoming canon, LOVE YOU ALL. **

**(Sebastian and Chandler, OTP.) **


	4. 4

Kurt was scratching at his skinny jeans, went to bite his nails but stopped before he could do any damage. He then continued to scratch at his thigh anxiously.

"Kurt, stop it you'll wear out the jeans." Blaine said with a slight chuckle, taking Kurt's wrist to withhold the boy.

"What are you so nervous about, I still don't understand..." Blaine asked biting his lip slightly.

"It's just – I don't – I don't know, maybe that I'll be an outsider." Kurt said simply with a small sigh.

"You'll fit in just fine. Comic book nerds are usually also fans of Sherlock, Doctor Who; anything of the sci-fi/fantasy genre really." Blaine voiced with a reassuring grin.

It's just that not fitting in because he didn't read comic books wasn't what Kurt was afraid of, it was that he wasn't blind and most likely everyone else there would be.

As Kurt entered the store – Blaine close by his side – he immediately noticed all the unseeing eyes and hands roaming the Braille on the walls and shelves.

"Hey, Blaine!" A short boy with shaggy blonde hair cried out as he approached the two boys, Kurt could see he'd recognised Blaine from his smell by the slight flare of his nostrils but the blonde boy was now trying to work out who Kurt was. The latter boy introduced himself with a grin.

"Nice to meet you Kurt, I'm Jeff." He said with a nod of his head. Blaine was stood with a stunned look on his face between the two boys, "Blaine close that mouth, you'll catch flies." Jeff giggled with a shake of his head.

The night went smoothly and Kurt had a constant smile on his face by the end of it, driving Blaine home though was by far his favourite part. The boy had become so comfortable around him and Kurt loved it.

"Can I walk you to your door?" The brown haired boy asked shyly causing Blaine to blush slightly but nod once, "You may." He replied quietly.

Kurt hopped out of the driver's side and hurried over to open Blaine's door, taking his hand to lead him out, "I had so much fun tonight Blaine, sorry for being so... apprehensive at the start of the night." Kurt muttered softly.

"Can I ask why? I know I have done before, but is there a reason behind it?" Blaine inquired politely; they had reached the smaller boy's front door.

"I just – it's stupid." Kurt mumbled with a blush, dropping Blaine's hand to cover up his hot face but Blaine reached for it once again, missing the feeling. "I'm sure it's not." He assured.

"Don't judge me okay, I just – I thought that maybe I wouldn't fit in because – because everyone else would be blind and I'd just – be an outcast." Kurt rambled on as he stumbled over his words.

After a second Blaine dropped Kurt's hand like it was burning him. This caused Kurt to lift his head and meet Blaine's narrowed eyes.

"It's not like – being blind makes us any different." Blaine uttered, a harsh tone to his voice.

"No no I didn't – I didn't mean it like that!" Kurt immediately backtracked, shaking his head frantically and ultimately, uselessly.

"You did! You thought that because everyone there is blind there'd be something different about them. Like – like it changes your personality somehow!" Blaine was really raising his voice now.

"Blaine, you're being stupid! You know I didn't mean it like that!" Kurt yelled right back leading Blaine's posture to straighten.

"I've been called stupid all of my life because I had to do things differently to everyone else. Being blind doesn't change a person, just like being gay doesn't. I thought you'd understand that, Kurt." Blaine spat, his voice unnervingly quiet and sinister but the tears gathering in his eyes gave away how he really felt.

Kurt watched as Blaine opened and then slammed his front door shut. '_What the hell just happened?' _was the only thought running through his brain as he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms.

**A/N: I DON'T KNOW, I JUST WANTED TO POST THIS CHAPTER FOR ALL YOU AMAZING PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED WHO MADE MY DAY BETTER AND PUT A SMILE ON MY FACE, I TRULY DO LOVE YOU GUYS! **

_**Azealia67:**_** LOVE ME, seriously everything you said means so much to me. **

_**dance-sing-live: **_**I don't know if I made it clear in this chapter, he has been blind all his life but I will elaborate in later chapters. AND ALL OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS ARE EIHER FULL OR HALF FILIPINOS. Seriously, Pancit and chicken adobo are NEEDS IN LIFE. **

_**Joan the demigod wizard:**_** LOVE. ME. I will keep updating JUST SO LONG AS YOU KEEP WANTING TO READ IT **

_**rooz33**_**: I appreciate the review very much, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and chapters to come **

**AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED/FAVOURITED/FOLLOWED, the literal reason I keep updating. **

**A review is like a topless Darren Criss in pink shorts on a very hot day, LOVE YOU ALL. (So much).**


	5. 5

"What did you do?" Joe asked as soon as she entered Blaine's bedroom where he was laying on his bed, sulking.

He hadn't been in school that day and Kurt was being weird, Nick didn't notice anything weird but just because Jo's a tomboy doesn't mean she doesn't have that weird thing all girls have where they always know when something's wrong.

"Go away." Blaine mumbled, pulling the duvets over his head not before aimlessly throwing a pillow in the direction of Jo's voice, "don't be a baby, tell me what happened." Jo said seriously, Blaine feeling the bed dip beside him.

"Kurt's an idiot... I'm an idiot... I don't know." Blaine almost sobbed causing Jo's heart to throb painfully.

"Blaine, downstairs, dinner!" Blaine's mum called from just outside his door.

"No." He grumbled with a frown, "Blaine Anderson, stop sulking and get downstairs!" She yelled behind her as she walking down the stairs.

"Just go." Blaine sighed getting out of bed, grabbing his chunky reading book and heading down stairs. Jo followed tightly on his heels, "Just try and talk to Kurt, he likes you." She said quietly before leading herself out.

"Blaine?" The latter boy's little sister whispered as his bedroom door cracked open. Blaine lifted his head and frowned, he reached out one arm for the girl to take, "what's up honey?" Blaine asked when he felt the girl cuddle up to his body, wrapping his arm around the younger girl he waited for her to speak.

"Who-who's Kurt?" She whispered with her thumb in her mouth.

"He's – urm – he's this boy that I know. Why do you ask?" Blaine asked with a small smile, squeezing the little girl.

Michaela – Rose or just Kayla was Blaine's half sister, his dad never moved with the family from France and Dolores (Blaine's mum) and he didn't take it too hard, all the man did was constantly put Blaine down and treat his mum like an object. Naturally, Dolores remarried a few years after moving to America when Blaine was 8. Martin was also Irish like his dad; they were very similar although Martin was a nicer man. The two had Kayla when Blaine was eleven and she was the best thing that ever happened to the blind boy.

With lovely strawberry blonde hair from her dad, clear skin and a petite figure from her mum, Kayla was a beautiful little girl. She never really cried when she was younger, she wasn't a fussy eater and she's still a quiet girl at the age of 7, basically, she was the perfect child.

"Well you – you seemed upset and – and I've never heard of Kurt before, so I thought – maybe he was being a meanie..." The young girl mumbled into Blaine's chest.

"Oh no sweetie, he's not a meanie. He's very sweet and – and beautiful," as Blaine whispered this, Kayla giggled, "I'm just being silly." The curly haired boy finished off.

"I don't think you could ever be silly Blaine except for when – when you walk into walls. If Kurt is pretty and sweet how come he's not your boyfriend?" Kayla whispered timidly, looking up at the boy with wide eyes. She was a clever girl but never really grasped the idea of Blaine being blind.

"Blainey, your cheeks are all red." Kayla giggled again, poking and pinching his cheeks, "it's funny." She whispered, enamoured with his heated cheeks.

"Kayla stop that." Blaine muttered, playfully slapping away her hands.

The girl, being 7, had already forgotten her question and was now playing with Blaine's hands. "Can you really not see anything B?" Kayla asked sounding deep in thought as she studied his hands. Blaine loved the way she never felt like she was overstepping but she just said what was on her mind.

"I really can't see anything baby." He whispered with a smile, "can you really see everything K?" Blaine teased.

"Of course I can see Blaine!" Kayla exclaimed with grand hand gestures, "wow! What's it like?" Blaine asked playfully but he deep down he really wanted to know.

"It's just like... It's just like normal Blaine. Like eating ice cream when it's hot or – or putting on lots of layers when it's cold, you have to do it." The small girl mumbled looking up at the boy and waiting for a response.

"Well, I can't see anything it's – it's all just dark." Blaine whispered feeling the like the younger child, he ducked his head and sighed, "I wish you could see Blainey, colours are pretty and you'll never get to see them." The little girl said sadly giving him a big bear hug and snuggled her head into his side.

"You're the best sister I ever could have asked for you know Kayla and one day you'll find a boy or – or a girl and they'll love you very much, you're pretty hair and beautiful face and wonderful personality." Blaine said as he gave the girl a big kiss on the cheek, he felt heat there, much like his own cheeks earlier.

"I think – I don't know if I like boys or girls Blaine, is that bad? Girls are mean and so are boys, but they're both pretty sometimes." She uttered biting her lip and hiding her face.

"Oh Kayla, you're too young to think about that but whatever you feel is okay. Remember that please sweetie, you can love boys or girls, you don't even have to love someone you can be whoever you want to be." Blaine whispered, he so wished someone would have told him this when he was younger.

"Well, there is a girl and she's called Delilah and she's very pretty, like her name, and she likes books like me Blaine and sometimes she kisses me when we play mummies and daddies and lunch time and it makes me feel nice." The blond girl whispered with almost stars in her eyes. His seven year old sister had had her first kiss before him, how pathetic.

Blaine shook his head and smirked as he thought about the fact Dolores had produced two gay children, he internally sighed. Maybe Kayla would turn out to be straight, or bisexual... God she was seven, she could be whoever the hell she wanted to be, what does it matter?

"Well I hope you two are very happy together Mrs. Delilah." Blaine teased which made the girl blush even harder and hit the boy in the arm. "Well – well then you're Mr. Kurt!" Kayla yelled as she put an accusatory pointer finger on Blaine's chest.

"Maybe-" Blaine was cut off as Martin entered his room, "It is midnight Michaela – Rose! Get back into your own bed." He shouted causing the girl to flinch and whimper, she sunk back deeper into Blaine.

"She can – she can sleep in my room tonight Martin it's alright..." Blaine mumbled, he was still afraid of this man, even at the age of 16.

"Okay, just you two – be quiet." He muttered and exited the room, noticing they were both afraid of him which isn't really what he wanted.

"Go to sleep honey." Blaine whispered, placing his hand on her head and cradling her like a baby.

"I love you Blaine, and I think Kurt should as well." She mumbled sleepily.

**I DON'T KNOW**

**I hope this chapter was a bit longer/better for you guys, thank you for all the reviews/favourites/follows and I'm sorry this chapter was so delayed but – life. **

**A review is like MORE KAYLA IN THIS FIC bc yes. LOVE YOU ALL.**


End file.
